


expensive taste

by fairy_myeon, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Begging, CEO, CEO Chanyeol, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceFucking, Feminization of Genitalia, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sugar Baby Baekhyun, blowjob, breath play, de-stressing, light cum play, sub baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: "This cock isn’t gonna suck itself." His deep voice was impatient, Park Chanyeol was a very busy man. Baekhyun knew that very well. But a good Sugar Baby like him knew exactly what to do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	expensive taste

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V086
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hey! I don't really know what to say here, but I actually had lots of fun writing this, it came to me surprisingly easily. I hope my prompter likes it, too and it's how you wanted it to be. Thanks to the mods for organizing this Fest! Anyways have fun with the filth, stay horny guys.

Park Chanyeol was often described as a difficult person. A very busy but successful man was never easy. Especially when it came to his divine taste for the beautiful. But Baekhyun never had any problems with the man.  
The reason why their agreement worked so well was because, despite his young age, Baekhyun was very talented when it came to reading Chanyeol‘s mood. He wasn‘t exactly easy to read, especially given the limited time they have known each other. But Baekhyun excelled in it. 

Probably the reason why the boy found himself inside probably the most expensive car he had ever entered, a common routine that he gladly indulged in. Waiting for him like the good boy he was. And waiting was worth it, for Park Chanyeol making an entrance was always a sight to behold. This time was no different.

The tall man entered the vehicle, long legs and broad shoulders finding their place next to his much smaller limbs, their knuckles meeting. His fingers so dainty and fragile between the more muscular, veiny ones. A small smile escaped Baekhyun’s lips as his eyes wandered to the other pair of knuckles, Chanyeol‘s grip tight around the door handle.  
He pulled way harder than he probably needed to, especially given how the car valued a good six figure number and shouldn’t be handled like a mere toy. Chanyeol did not care though. 

The sound resonating in the spacious backseat area a more aggressive one as the door closed, it seemed to fit the CEO‘s mood. Now, Baekhyun would probably lie if he said he didn‘t like when Chanyeol was in a grim mood. He was usually a very laid back man, especially for being as successful and busy as he was, often cracking jokes and being very generous with the money he threw around in Baekhyun‘s presence… or his bank account, that is. He was definitely not complaining either way.  
So seeing Chanyeol take a deep breath excited him, for it felt like he was breathing away the annoyance that must have filled the meeting room he had just left.  
Baekhyun easily knew his place in these situations, a place he very much enjoyed to be in. So he remained silent, waiting for the CEO‘s next step or an instruction. Like a good sugar baby. It was a fun routine.

The black suit sat tight around Chanyeol’s broad torso, Italian wool made to fit his body like a glove. Just as well as the white button up he was revealing as he lifted the blazer around his chest to reach for his smartphone, still ignoring the pretty little thing sitting next to him.  
Baekhyun didn‘t mind at all, liked observing the imposing man as he searched for the number to call, scrolling through his contacts. 

„You know.“ Chanyeol‘s voice was so so _deep_ , especially when he was in a bad mood. It had Baekhyun squirming in delight, especially when his large, veiny hand came up to the smaller‘s neck. Gripping his hair, the impact on his scalp delicious. Baekhyun eagerly bathed in the touches, like a little kitten.  
"This cock isn’t gonna suck itself." Chanyeol muttered, finally successful in finding whatever contact he was searching, and yanking Baekhyun’s hair to position his face right on his crotch.  
"Now open your mouth." 

His mouth was small, but his lips were very pretty and plush, shaped to be the greatest pleasure a man could experience. So he listened well, eager almost as he opened his lips, messily mouthing over the clothed bulge, thank god the fabric was dark, for he would surely drool against the material.  
He would usually ask for permission, but since it was already an order from Chanyeol, his hands came up to fumble with his belt, his hand caressing the shiny plaquet of a luxury brand embedded onto the leather before opening it.  
It was always one of Baekhyun‘s favorite things to do, being reminded of the catch he landed with Chanyeol. His lips curled into a pleased smirk and he looked up, watching as Chanyeol was now talking to someone on the phone. He did not seem pleased at all. The smile on Baekhyun‘s lips would only broaden, because he would make sure the tall man would be relaxed very soon.

Like a little cat, he now moved down from the backseat of the car onto the spacious flooring, shuffling between his Daddy‘s legs with such elegance it had Chanyeol stop listening to his phone for a heavy tense moment. 

Baekhyun was of such beauty, it was unreal.

The babe made sure to make a show, mouthing at Chanyeol‘s boxershorts, hot breath already soaking the fabric, cock slowly stirring up at the sensation. He pressed his index and middle finger against the bulge, loving how it hardened, making Chanyeol aware of what the little vixen on his knees did to him.  
With the tinted glass dividing the driver from them, Baekhyun had no issues with showing his full, lewd potential. 

Probably too much of a size queen, he couldn’t help but gasp upon pulling down the, by now offending, piece of fabric that was separating him from his favorite cock. Even half hard, it was thick and long, his little digits only barely able to circle it.  
Baekhyun smiled, little tongue peeking out to lap at the tip, licking up the precum that was already beading there. A little whine escaped his lips at the taste, Chanyeol‘s scent was out of this world. Something he couldn’t help but wanting to devour 24/7.  
He moved back for a bit, wanting to watch the large cock twitch in need, but Chanyeol would have nothing of it. Free hand back in his hair as he barked at probably one of his employees and kept pushing Baekhyun back on his cock again.  
Okay. Baekhyun grinned, loving the dominant gesture, the familiar pressure in his scalp as he welcomed the large rod in his mouth.  
Lips stretching around the thick head, thinning them,his eyes already sting a bit as he shoved it all the way down to touch his throat. It emerged tears from his eyes, the dry kohl he had used to decorate his eyes was now moist with salty tears.  
Oh, Baekhyun _loved_ this already.  
The vixen hollowed his cheeks, small tongue locked at the underside of his mouth, he moved it a bit, getting a little groan in return.  
Chanyeol covered the speaker of his phone for a second to regain himself. 

„I don‘t want to hear excuses, Kim… listen…-„  
Baekhyun did not bother to listen more, although he couldn‘t help but squirm upon hearing Chanyeol‘s pissed off voice.  
He was so fucking hot when he was angry.

Chanyeol carelessly threw his phone on the seat beside him, the electronic device hit the leather seat with a dull _thump_ , but neither of them cared.  
In fact, the CEO felt liberated, for he was finally free to enjoy his pretty little sugar baby that worked so diligently on pleasing him. Time to take over.

He started his personal little fun by tugging at the smaller’s scalp, making Baekhyunwhine at the sweet pain, his little cock throbbing between his legs at the roughness.

His jaw tightened as he got pushed down like a mere toy, as if his throat was nothing more than a fleshlight for Chanyeol to use. And using him, he did, rough moans sending Baekhyun to heaven as Chanyeol used his hair for leverage, pushing and pulling onto his head, loving the way the little one‘s mouth felt around his cock. The way his throat constricted around him was pure _bliss_.  
Baekhyun loved it, he was small and lite, so people usually treated him with gloves, like he was made of glass.

But Chanyeol was a man with no patience for such things, the innocent eyes and fragile frame only urged him to corrupt the tear stained face some more.  
He smirked, a smirk that Baekhyun very much loved, so he kept his mouth open and Chanyeol pulled him off his cock, leaning down and watched how eager Baekhyun was as he took his spit. 

It was degrading, probably, but Baekhyun couldn‘t help but love it, drooling as he showed Chanyeol‘s saliva mixing with his own.  
Once the taller was satisfied with the show, he pushed the babe down again. 

„Good Slut.“ He praised with a smirk and received pleasant vibrations through Baekhyun mewling at the words spoken.  
Being praised was such a turn on, _especially_ when it was filthy. Chanyeol was merciless - just how he knew Baekhyun loved it, pushing the small thing down, denying him any form of oxygen in favor of pleasing his cock. 

He looked so obedient, so submissive, Chanyeol just _had_ to have his pussy. Right now.  
Grip tight around the little arms, the tall man leaned down to pull his sugar baby up, placing him on his lap, watching as saliva ran down his mouth, his lips all puffy from the large cock inside his mouth.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with heavy eyes, bangs falling into his face and it was nothing short but lewd, the tall man just _had_ to work his tight pants open, quickly shuffling them down, smirking upon noticing the pretty lacy panties greeting him. Baekhyun‘s small cock placed inside the pastel blue fabric, the front already soaked in precum.  
Chanyeol chuckled. 

„So pretty for me only….“, he hummed in content, reaching around to cup the round globes that were Baekhyun’s ass, having the little thing jump in his lap with a cute giggle that had Chanyeol‘s mood lighten even more. He was just so cute.  
But Baekhyun being cute did not take anything away from the sin in his eyes, especially when he watched the small thing moan silently as the CEO tipped two of his finger’s against the pretty crystal that was embedded inside the little pussy he couldn‘t wait to wreck. 

„All prepared and dolled up for me, aren’t you?“, Chanyeol teased, shoving the glass plug a bit deeper inside Baekhyun.  
It was a pretty recent gift, Chanyeol had wanted to give him something expensive only for _him_ to wear and the student had expressed his desire for such a divine item earlier. Who was he to deny him? 

So it came very convenient for Baekhyun to wear it, the boy on his lap had an inkling about the big bad CEO needing some instant relief from his exhausting week of being, well, _the big bad CEO_.  
Maybe, just _maybe_ , it was also because Baekhyun was eager to feel his favorite cock inside of him as soon as possible. So, basically, a win for both of them.

Lube was quickly retrieved, for indulging in this kind of fun inside a moving vehicle has never been a one time thing to begin with.  
Chanyeol casually reached for a little compartment next to his seat, opening it with ease as he kissed Baekhyun, fetching a small bottle of lube that was immediately opened, because the little vixen on his lap was not wasting any time. Little, delicate hand already busy circling around Chanyeol‘s cock, that was still dripping with spit but Baekhyun would snatch the lube bottle with a little, guilty smile and pour it onto it. 

Knowing how needy his sugar baby could become, Chanyeol went to tug at the pug again, this time pulling it out, a loud moan escaping Baekhyun‘s lips.  
„Ngh… p-please…“ He whined against Chanyeol’s lips, no coherent sentences for what he was pleading.  
The CEO had no patience left to tease the little babe about it, so he didn’t stop him when he moved his hips so his cock was positioned right at his entrance, warmed up lube staining his pussy. The slide was easy, courtesy to Baekhyun‘s excellent foreshadowing once again, so despite its large size, he managed to take Chanyeol‘s cock like a pro.

Chanyeol wasn‘t even given time to act, asking Baekhyun if he was alright, for the little babe was already moving, bouncing on Chanyeol‘s lap like he was born to.  
The heat was rising inside the sugar baby, starting right within his middle. Maybe he was a bit of a cockslut, but how could he not when Chanyeol was so _blessed_ , and in turn blessing him with making Baekhyun feel every little inch. Making it so easy to reach that little spot inside of him that promised heaven. 

Baekhyun moved his hips like a dancer, so sinful and fluid it had Chanyeol speechless, it reminded him of that one night they had met each other in a high profile club for the very first time. A cliche if one had ever seen one, but Baekhyun moving like the embodiment of sin on the dancefloor had easily caught his attention.

And in retrospect he was more than glad for his primal instincts, for without them his hands wouldn't be placed on either side of those temptatious hips now as he watched the little vixen in awe.  
Watched how he bounced on his lap, fists curled into Chanyeol’s button up shirt for leverage as he put his juicy thighs to good use, moving them up and down, cock sliding in and out of his pussy without it ever leaving it fully. 

Those velvety walls never wanted to let Chanyeol go, instead repeatedly replaying the sensation of the cock‘s tip to meet his sweet spot, having Baekhyun close his eyes and throw his head back. Luckily the little vixen wasn‘t tall, so there was plenty of room for Baekhyun to do so without hitting his pretty head at the ceiling of the disgustingly expensive vehicle.  
Instead, Chanyeol was blessed with cherry lips slightly opened, a blush so sinfully evident on his face, he looked like the painting of an angel. One that he throughly liked to corrupt, although Baekhyun did a very good job on doing that on his own, for his movements seemed like coming from the devil himself. 

Like a divine creature, even while facing sin itself in the form of hips moving up and down, fat cock stretching his ass, nothing could make him look cheap, even when Baekhyun moaned like a little whore as his movements got sloppier with every drop of his thighs.  
Chanyeol had never seen anyone this graceful while getting debauched through his cock.  
His hand came up to cup Baekhyun’s face for another deep, longing kiss while the other was placed conveniently so his thumb could rub his nipples through his silky blouse as he swallowed the high pitched whimper it would erupt in his mouth. Chanyeol felt deep hunger for Baekhyun and the way the smaller was kissing back, it was certainly mutual. Neither of them paying attention to the wet sounds of their kissing, only focusing on the velvety tongues fighting for raw power. 

Baekhyun was a skillful kisser and he liked to challenge Chanyeol, who certainly wasn‘t used to such a powerful approach, but the little babe was more entranced by the CEO slowly moving his hips to contrast Baekhyun’s eager but desperate movements, so Chanyeol easily regained control. It was exactly the way they liked. 

They found a rhythm that was nothing short of perfect, their bodies clashing in unison, Chanyeo’s hand on his ass supporting every fluid move, their kisses heated. Only their need for oxygen managing to separate themselves from each other for a short period of time.  
Chanyeol’s hand enjoyed lightly squeezing his throat, making Baekhyun gasp for air even more, his little cock jumping against his tummy as the long and thick fingers took control over his breathing. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the CEO, cheeks flushed and mouth watering at the way the tall man was watching him. Eyes focused solely on him as the little thing tried to move his hips as best as he could while being at Chanyeol’s mercy. Right where he wanted to be.  
“D-Daddy… please...“ He whimpered, already so close to cumming, his little hole so ready for Chanyeol to fill him up and spill all over himself.  
But Chanyeol was not ready yet, instead he moved his hand so he could control the smaller’s movements more easily, a welcomed change for Baekhyun, for his thighs would slowly get exhausted at the constant bouncing. Chanyeol was all too willing to provide the babe with what he wanted. 

Now speeding up himself, the world around them moving with the vehicle so insignificant as it was passing them. The glass tinted, now one would see what they were up to as their driver, who was also separated, would lead them through the busy streets of Seoul.

The car only full of their moans and groans, skin melting against each other as they both met their high. Chanyeol’s hand barely fast enough to cover Baekhyun’s cute little cock from spilling onto his suit, instead cumming all over his palm, the sensation only making the little vixen spill more. Hole clenching so deliciously around the CEO’s cock, that he couldn’t help but follow his precious boy’s example.  
Free hand coming up to push the small frame against his broader one, their closeness only highlighted by the intensity Baekhyun experienced the groan leaving Chanyeol’s lips as he filled him up. Movements still fluid although not as controlled anymore, Chanyeol still thrusting into the welcoming heat, Baekhyun’s little, oversensitive whimpers music to his ears. 

Long, stained fingers easily finding their way into Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol very aware of the little one’s eager mouth whenever he could show off. Watching Baekhyun suckle on his digits, lick and lap around them to scoop up his own cum with his tongue was a sight to behold.  
Chanyeol swore he could get hard again if he didn't just shoot his load mere moments ago. But still, the sight so lewd, it was the perfect view to calm down from his high.  
The lively surrounding of the car only a light buzz as he slowed down his movements, Baekhyun snug against his chest and drooling around his index and middle finger cutely. Little whimpers and moans leaving his lips as some cum and spit was running down his chin only met by some tears that stemmed from him sucking his cock earlier.  
Oh, Baekhyun _loved_ things in his mouth. Only the babe in his lap could be this cute and sinful at the same time, clothes barely concealing anything of his creamy skin, eyes lidded and humming in content.

It had Chanyeol smirk, for the little thing looked so peaceful, heartbeat even and suckles slowly getting less frequent. Almost like the babe was ready to just sleep. 

„You act as if I am already done with you, darling.“ The deep rumbling in his chest had Baekhyun giggling as he leaned against it. Heartbeat rising again in excitement.  
Oh how he loved to be fucked until he was tired and nothing but exhausted. Chanyeol really was perfect.  
“Oh?” The small thing would say, voice oblivious and head cutely crooked to the side as he pulled back from the spit soaked digit.  
“Daddy is still in the mood?”, he asked, false innocence spilling from his words, playfulness evident as he curled around Chanyeol’s arm the moment he pulled the little frame off his cock, seating him beside him. 

The CEO flattened his shirt with his hand as he leaned down to retrieve the expensive clothing on the car flooring. The pretty glass plug already forgotten somewhere he didn’t bother to reach for anyways. They would not need it anymore today. 

“You should get dressed again, my darling, we will arrive soon.” Chanyeol said, voice stern yet tender, a mixture Baekhyun enjoyed. The voice that told Baekhyun, that his favorite sugar daddy was still not saturated, a fact he very much welcomed. So, like a good boy, Baekhyun obeyed. 

Chanyeol didn’t even look at the concierge as he exited the car, basically throwing his keys at him and telling him to get their luggage. Baekhyun would smile at him apologetically, mentally noting down to remind Chanyeol to give him a good tip tomorrow as he was dragged inside the imposing building. 

It was nothing short of _obvious_ what kind of arrangement Baekhyun and Chanyeol had and it didn‘t bother him at all, for he liked the attention the younger would get. He knew he was pretty enough to get every rich man he desired, for them to dress him into luxurious brands just like Chanyeol had done with him. His pants tight, burgundy blouse sheer it almost gave access to what only his retinue had access too.  
Sinful and soft, pale, skin that only Chanyeol was able to touch.  
The receptionist was probably well aware of Baekyun’s already debauched state. Hair tousled, subtle eye make up already smeared and the expensive silk around his torso creasing in little wrinkles, proof of Chanyeol moving him where he wanted him to be.  
Strong arm around his petite waist he made sure everyone indefinitely knew that Baekhyun belonged to him. But it was also to make sure his little escort wouldn‘t stumble, legs still wobbly from kneeling on the barely supported floor in the car.  
Baekhyun smiled while he pressed his head against Chanyeol‘s shoulder as he listened to the man speak. His Daddy always took such good care of him. 

It definitely had its perk having such an influential man as _the_ Park Chanyeol as his sugar daddy, because they were approached with nothing less than pure cordiality, treating them like royals.  
Their luggage already taken care of, it was now their turn to move to their suite.  
Baekhyun hasn‘t been in this specific estate yet, so it was on to Chanyeol to guide him, thanking the polite lady at the desk that would smile at them politely and the smaller caught her winking at him, as if to congratulate him for landing such a good shot with the CEO he escorted. It had the smaller giggle and Chanyeol’s arm around him tightened, reminding him that their fun was, in fact, not over yet.  
Baekhyun anticipated a lot, his pants beginning to feel icky, cum running down his legs, he could not even make out if it was his or Chanyeol‘s. 

They entered the elevator to get to the upper floors, something Baekhyun was very much used to by now. He expected for Chanyeol to say something or, what he secretly hoped, feel him a little, they were alone in the elevator after all.  
But he did no such thing, so it was Baekhyun that let his hand wander around sneakily.  
For a Quickie in the Tesla, Chanyeol still looked composed as ever. Button up a bit creased from Baekhyun holding onto it for dear life as he was bouncing on it. Baekhyun smoothed the wrinkles a bit as his pretty hand was wandering over the hard chest, lightly giggling to himself. 

As he enjoyed the texture of the otherwise smooth fabric, lowering their position until they were right at Chanyeol‘s waistband. But before his delicate, little fingers could sneak inside the fabric, Chanyeol stopped him. The little thing whined impatiently, needy, as he was denied the privilege of wrapping his pretty hands around the cock he knew still had his saliva staining it.

„Eager, are we? Too eager to behave, perhaps?“ Chanyeol chuckled, head moving downwards to look at his sugar baby‘s face, smudged little eyes big as he pressed his cheek against Chanyeol‘s with a pout, almost too cute for such a filthy little thing.

„On your knees.“ 

It was then that the elevator opened.

Baekhyun swallowed heavily upon that request, no, _order_. But Chanyeol's eyes were stern, authority seeping through them and it made the small thing drop to his knees instantly. 

„Come.“ Another order and Baekhyun warily looked in front of him, and was greeted with the sight of himself, as there was a big mirror placed right at the wall of the floor they were entering now. 

He looked so lewd, even smaller now, and his cock throbbed. A blush was creeping on his face and a little, embarrassed whine escaped his lips when he made the first step forward.  
Little head peeking out of the elevator first, just to see if someone was there that could see him. Although, knowing Chanyeol, it was no surprise no one was there, as he wouldn‘t do something that would openly humiliate Baekhyun in front of others or even get in trouble.  
So his first small steps got more confident with every stride and Chanyeol almost had to coo. Good thing Baekhyun could not see him as the little thing was occupied with following him in tiny steps. 

„You look like a little puppy. Probably as eager as one, too, right?“  
The small thing lowered his head in shame, although it was more shame about just how much he enjoyed this. 

For Baekhyun‘s last part of dignity and in favor of his knees, they arrived at their designated suite fairly quickly, courtesy of this particular floor only hosting a handful of accommodations.  
The suite was ridiculously large with multiple rooms and bathrooms, but by now Baekhyun was no stranger to Chanyeol’s habit of extravagant spendings and he did feel a bit special.  
As special as one could get given that he entered the luxurious suite on all fours, delicate hands touching the cold marble, adding an extra sensation to the promiscuous act.  
Chanyeol watched it with a pleased smile, Baekhyun entering the accommodation like a little feline, depending on Chanyeolb opening the door for him. Like a gentleman, he thought.

Baekhyun looked around in curiosity but wasn‘t able to get a good glance at the premises, for his small waist was abruptly enveloped by two large hands and there was a special kind of arousal as Chanyeol picked him up like he weighed nothing.  
A high pitched whine escaped his lips, the primal instinct of having someone so strong just manhandling him like he pleased curled so pleasantly in his stomach. 

„W-What-„ Baekhyun tried to ask but was easily carried towards the Master Bedroom, placed on the huge King Size bed like a trophy.  
„You can‘t look this delicious and not have me devour you.“ Chanyeol would just say in return, all care gone as he pushed the smaller onto his back, climbing on top him and kissing vigorously.  
Baekhyun could only mewl, hands coming up to card through Chanyeo‘s perfectly styled hair, loving the way the CEO‘s hands were all over him, groping and squeezing his skin. The silk fabric almost ripping apart if not for Chanyeol finally managing his impatience and freeing Baekhyun from his blouse in a more dignified fashion.  
It was rewarding, for he was met with soft, skin, almost untouched if not for some faint blemished all over his chest. Chanyeol felt accomplished, because he could remember exactly when he had placed those onto him just mere days ago.  
Now, only a pale reminder, he would make sure they would bloom again. He knew about the smaller‘s affinity of looking at Chanyeol‘s marks later on, an act that was an ego boost for his possessive nature. 

Baekhyun would soon feel impatient as well, Chanyeol‘s touches not more than teasing and his pants starting to feel uncomfortable, the remains of their car fun still running down his thighs.  
But Chanyeol was quick to cater to his precious sugar baby, getting rid of those thighs pants, this time less careful as with the more fragile silk.  
Both pieces of fabric carelessly tossed onto the expensive marble, Chanyeol was greeted by the sight of Baekhyun‘s completely ruined lace panties, soaked in precum, spit, lube and cum and it was nothing short of _filthy_.

Now, Baekhyun’s body was something so out of this world. Skin so soft, thighs so plush and an ass to die for.  
Chanyeol found himself tracing those pretty hips as he took his sweet time sliding down the lacy panties, watching as the fabric traced every curve of his body. The little lines of fabric gracing the smooth skin.  
In contrast Baekhyun having no shame when it came to swallowing his cock in a moving car, he could now see a deep blush evident on his face, flushed in the arousal that came with being watched by _Chanyeol_. Large hands rough, they certainly had an impact on his sensitive skin.  
Chanyeol liked to play instruments, his fingertips calloused from the hours and hours he spent on playing the guitar, something Baekhyun would never get tired of listening to. Chanyeol’s hum was so deep it had the boy squirming, for his rough voice was already enough to have his cock leaking. 

Once the panties left the small frame, it was only Baekhyun’s milky skin against the burgundy silk sheets. But, nonetheless, it was definitely a sight to behold.  
The small thing spread his legs easily, like the little vixen he was, making room for Chanyeol to fit in between. It had the CEO loosen his tie.  
The fabric only a nuisance by now, yet it became useful, for Chanyeol easily took the babe’s pretty hands, a small kiss was placed on them before he pushed them over Baekhyun’s head. Wrapped around the slender wrists, it served to prettily display his sugar baby and also render his pretty little hands useless.  
Chanyeol could only smirk as Baekhyun tugged against the restraints, for good measure, and moan so cutely, he just had to push his thumb into his mouth to silence him, otherwise the fun would have been over too soon due to the lack of self control those sounds erupted from him. 

“So pretty, aren't you?” Chanyeol asked, thumb pressing against Baekhyun’s tongue, the little one immediately lapping onto his skin in need. Small body squirming beneath him.  
So beautiful.  
Like a little pet, Baekhyun was drooling around his digit quickly, looking so delectable as Chanyeol explored his body with his free hand. Took his time to tease his nipples, leaning down to lap at the pink nubs. Hand cupping the little cock was leaking between his legs, still a bit sensitive from cuming not too long ago.

“P-Pwease… d-daddy…” Baekhyun whimpered, incoherently but by now, Chanyeol knew the little vixen perfectly. 

“Please what, hm? Do you need your holes filled again?”  
The nod came way too quickly, way too desperate and it had Chanyeol chuckle, mockingly so as he flicked the small cock, having Baekhyun jump a bit, precum beading at the tip. Sweet pain jolted through his body and Chanyeol once again couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

The lewdness that came with Baekhyun spread out like this was pure beauty. Chanyeol immediately felt himself relaxing against the soft body, cock already getting hard in his pants and he finally removed his thumb from Baekhyun’s lips. A small string of saliva, like a little plea to stay where it was, for Baekhyun loved to have his mouth full.  
But Chanyeol moving his hand to his pants was a welcome excuse, the expensive rolex only another reminder of power, one das Baekhyun very much liked.  
The icing on top, however, was how Chanyeol now leaned back, opening his pants with fluid movements, not too fast and not too slow. Giving Baekhyun the right amount of pleasure and impatience as he waited for Chanyeol to finally undress. 

Chanyeol’s body was something else.  
Carved like a god, his torso was muscular, abs visible once the shirt was gone, bulky arms that flexed so beautifully in the dim light of the hotel room. Thighs so toned and, what made Baekhyun drool even more, was the thick bulge in his briefs.  
His bound hands twitched, and for the split of a second he contemplated on touching it, but he knew he was not in control. So he held himself back, being a good boy.  
Chanyeol noticed, a smirk on his face showcasing the knowledge, Baekhyun blushing even more and the vixen pressed his thighs together, needy. 

This time, Chanyeol felt like being nice, too, so he gave the little thing what he wanted and pushed down the tight briefs, revealing his cock. And even if Baekhyun had sucked it not too long ago, he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Ready to have his mouth around it any time, he watched the glistening tip and the pretty curve. 

Chanyeol’s cock was truly a piece of art. One that Baekhyun wanted to worship all the time.  
And he knew exactly how. So Baekhyun spread his legs again, little hole now on display. All puffy and pinkish from their encounter just mere minutes ago. But it already felt like an eternity, he just _needed_ the cock back where it belonged. 

However, that Chanyeol was not ready to provide yet. He just couldn’t help but want to see Baekhyun on _edge_. So it was no surprise that long, calloused fingers easily found their way between Baekhyun’s legs, how couldn't he if he displayed himself so prettily?  
A plush thigh was promptly squeezed, Chanyeol loving how his fingers could dig into the soft, pinkish flesh.  
“How can you be so beautiful?” Chanyeol asked, tracing some of his moles at the inside of his thigh before he finally circled Baekhyun’s rim, watching it twitch and cum seeping out. Such a sight to behold.  
Baekhyun was so easy to move around, frame lite, Chanyeol had now problems spreading his legs more and pulling his ass up, leaning down to spit against the hole. Watching it mix with his cum, enough so he could easily push his index and middle finger in the well stretched hole.  
It felt filthy, but not as filthy as Baekhyun’s moans sounded. It was fun to watch the boy come undone as he scissored his digits, fingering the cum out of his hole. 

“Ngh…. d-daddy… d-dont tease me like this ...p-please…more...” The little vixen begged, for the sensation both too much and not enough at the same time. Little pussy still oversensitive from getting filled up in the car, yet Chanyeol’s fingers didn’t reach as deep as his cock. 

“Now, now.” Chanyeol chuckled, the deep rumbling of his chest enough to have the little thing twitch helplessly around his fingers.  
“Don’t be too greedy, daddy wants to have his fun.”  
Fingers curled at his words, he had Baekhyun see stars, little hips jumping upon the sensation.  
“Ngh… pwease ..your cock… I need it.”, he begged again and he looked so pretty like this.  
Pleading voice, little frustrated tears in his heavy lidded eyes, lips glistening from saliva and little tongue peeking out, so fucking impatient and needy. Honestly, Chanyeol was surprised Baekhyun still kept his hands above his head.  
Like a good boy.

Maybe, the greedy little thing did deserve a bit more, Chanyeol thought. And quite frankly, holding back was hard for him too, for the babe was just too delicious to not be devoured. Self restrained be damned, Chanyeol now moved quickly.  
Thick fingers removed swiftly as he leaned down to spit against the little hole once more, Baekhyun had no time left to moan at the sensation, for he would soon find Chanyeo’s, now cum stained, digits inside his mouth. This time more roughly than before, four of them at once, a quiet tight fit. 

It was more convenience than indulgence, but the harshness of it was only all the more alluring to the small thing, for Chanyeol only did it to cover his hand in his spit. The treat of cum in his mouth only second priority, he was there to serve his daddy first after all.  
Big, doe eyes would look up at Chanyeol, precious tears prickling in his eyes from the pressure in his mouth and it had the CEO smirk darkly, watching as the lite frame squirmed.  
But to no avail, Baekhyun’s heavy moan all he was allowed to give as Chanyeol removed his fingers again to use the scooped up saliva to slick up his cock.

It was when Chanyeol pushed in his cock, that Baekhyun finally lost control, pushing his bound hands against Chanyeol’s chest, wanting to feel the hard, sweaty chest. But Chanyeol would tolerate no such thing, large fist enveloping the two pawsh little hands to roughly navigate them over his head again. It had Baekhyun whine, for his desired skin contact was him not yet granted.  
Chanyeol loved to watch him squirm, eagerly spreading his legs and giving the taller a first class view of his cock disappearing in and out of his cute little hole. 

A sight to behold, truly.  
It had Chanyeol only fastening his pace, no patient left to hold back as Baekhyun whined and moaned, begged for more, for _daddy_ , only able to move as much as Chanyeol allowed to.  
It was exactly what Chanyeol needed, a pretty little thing right at his fingertips, a welcomed change to his stressful days. Baekhyun always knew exactly how to be his pretty little vixen.  
“F-Fuck… d-daddy, you’re so-so good… p-pwease I will c-cum soon!” Sinful eyes darkened his lust, the little thing pushed his face against his arm, bangs sticking against his forehead and eyeliner smudged in a way only tears could do. 

There was a certain kind of selfishness in Chanyeol’s thrusts, as he sped up and chased high seemingly only for his own pleasure. But it was exactly what kept Baekhyun going, the feeling of getting _used_.  
Getting fucked like a mere toy. A pretty little thing meant to satisfy. And satisfy, he would.  
It wasn’t their longest round, but definitely not their worst.  
Chanyeol’s hand around his little wrist tightened as he leaned down, stealing as kiss from Baekhyun’s lips, tongue no patience anymore as he fucked Baekhyun through his second orgasm, the little thing no chance left to moan. Only move around, trying to get away and both go back to the way Chanyeol’s cock would fill him up. Little body not able to decide whether it wanted more or less.  
His orgasm shot through his frame like a blizzard, not even able to kiss back properly and it left Chanyeol with the power to claim the little thing with his lips. Movements fluid as he felt Baekhyun’s legs wrap around his hip, body already decided that it needed Chanyeol’s thrusts no matter how sensitive his body became. 

The pleasure of fucking the moaning babe through his orgasm was enough to give him one of his own. His body not able to resist the temptation that was Byun Baekhyun and his pussy.  
So Chanyeol finally allowed the little thing the freedom of moving his hands, albeit still bound by the silky tie, but Chanyeol immediately found those little hands all over his chest. Fingernails dug into his skin as he filled him up with his cum but he did not care, for he always liked when the vixen left his adorable little marks on him that he would later trace, even place little kisses on them. A welcomed sensation. 

Baekhyun’s eager little thighs gave him no room to move anymore, leaving him to only grind inside his little pussy, breath hitched and eyes heavy, drawn onto his one and only sugar baby. So fucking pretty. 

It was only a couple moments later, that Baekhyun’s whimpers would die down, his little body relaxing again and Chanyeol’s breath evened out. 

They lazily kissed, Baekhyun’s hands placed on Chanyeol’s broad frame became such a cute gesture instead of a desperate one, and it had the CEO smile, for it was such a contrast to them just seconds ago. But they transitioned to the sweet, calming atmosphere easily.  
The little thing mewling cutely as Chanyeol carefully turned them, having Baekhyun placed onto his chest without pulling out his cock, knowing how much the little thing loved cockwarming him. It was almost funny with how much care Chanyeol maneuvered him in contrast to his rough fashion just mere moments ago.  
It had Baekhyun giggle cutely, oh the big _feared_ CEO could be so soft and gentle, and he was first row to witness that pleasantry. 

„I am sorry, my darling, I hope I didn’t ruin the mood for this weekend with being so rash.“ Chanyeol said, enveloping the small babe and placing a kiss against his temple.  
Baekhyun giggled against his chest, sleepily. Cock still snugly between his asscheeks. 

„What are you saying? Not at all, _Mr. CEO_. I think distressing completely is the best way to start this weekend. It should be relaxing after all.“ he said, placing a kiss on Chanyeol‘s broad, sweaty chest as a response. 

It had the man laugh at the easy going boy in his arms. It was very fun, their agreement. Perfect, really. Almost too perfect.

Baekhyun really knew him well.


End file.
